My Salvation
by A.Jones5
Summary: This is a one-shot about Feyre and Rhysand's coping mechanisms to deal with the aftermath of Under the Mountain. That's about it. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I had wanted to post a multiple-chapter story based after ACOMAF, but I couldn't think of anything. So I decided that in the meantime I would write a one-shot (since that seems to be my thing now) about Feyre and Rhysand dealing with the aftermath of Under the Mountain. Set during Feyre's time in the Night Court.**

 **My Salvation**

 **"You are my salvation, Feyre."**

"Feyre! Feyre, it's just a dream." I awoke abruptly to the sound of his distressed voice. I sat up, panting and sweating as he straddled my waist, holding me by the shoulders and his forehead rested against mine as he gulped down air. "She's dead. Gone," he rasped, for my sake or his I didn't particularly care. We stayed in that position for several minutes, as he soothingly stroked my hair and I tried to relax my breathing. Though Rhysand had woken me from my nightmare, it seemed like he was recovering from one himself.  
"Thank you," I whispered and without a word he clambered off of me before retreating back to his bedroom. I watched as his muscled, bare form dissolved into the shadows.

Sleep had not claimed me after that. An hour later I was still staring into the darkness; though with my heightened senses I could clearly see the crevices along the edge of the ceiling. I had felt calm with Rhysand, but now, left alone with my thoughts and the memories that haunted me, I couldn't succumb to sleep.  
 _Calm down, darling. You're keeping me awake._ I could sense him growling through that bond and I internally rolled my eyes.  
 _I can't sleep you prick_. I hissed. Without even a moment's hesitation he replied huskily:  
 _My bed's always here and I could offer you a distraction for the night.  
Pig,_ I snapped.

He didn't pester me after that, but the offer remained, tauntingly. A mere hour and a half later I couldn't wipe away the memory of his thighs caressing mine, or his firm hands on my slim waist, his gentle but lethal body holding mine... Finally I threw the covers off of my sticky body and padded across the floor, shaking, and lurked into his bedroom. Rhysand appeared to be asleep, by the steady fall and rise of his chest. His purple-black hair fell over his eyes and he looked peaceful, younger. I slipped underneath the quilt-covers and he smirked, clearly not asleep as I'd suspected.  
 _Feyre?_  
 _I…I need a distraction?_ I admitted through the bond, too unsure to even utter the words. He emitted a feral growl before his fingertips grazed the exposed flesh on my hip, drawing my body close to his.

Hours later I woke from a dreamless and peaceful sleep to find myself encased in his strong arms, his hips hugging mine and my back was pressed against his chest. I was scared to admit what this meant for us. I knew whatever…this was, ran far deeper than a mere distraction. A strangled sound dragged me from my thoughts. The High Lord of the Night Court was whimpered and begging.  
"She's nothing," he chocked, "a human." I turned to find him shaking and clenching the sheets. I rested my hand against his cheek, unintentionally being dragged into the nightmare- or rather a memory.

 _I watched through Rhysand's eyes as Amarantha stood in the corner of the room staring intently at him as she held him under invisible restrains._  
 _"You care for Tamlin's pet," she snarled. Not a question; a statement._  
 _"No. I assure you, she is nothing more than a useless human." He growled._ Whom I love, _he added silently. "Liar!" she hissed and his back arched off of the bed as the sound of bones cracking echoed around the room. The scene changed._  
 _My body crumpled to the ground, the sound of my neck cracking still ringing throughout the cave._  
 _Gone._  
 _My mate._  
 _My mate._  
 _My mate.  
_ His thoughts ricocheted around my head as I drew back sharply. I had felt his pain, his heartache.

"You knew!" I hissed.  
"Feyre-" he begged, panting. "I couldn't just tell you. Firstly one has to accept it themselves. Plus what was the point in saying anything when all you want from me is this," he indicated between us.  
"You don't get to decide all that for me! I love you," I spoke the words, knowledgeable to me for some time but caged.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like tape recorders on repeat when I say that I had only intended for this to be a stand-alone one shot, but as usual I've decided to add more chapters. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed etc. already! Anyway I've decided that the next couple of chapters won't be centred around Feysand, but instead each chapter for a character/ ship. Please review and let me know what you think x**

 **Ch. 2: Longing**

 ** _Lucien & Elain_**

Elain wouldn't lie to herself. She knew nothing about this 'mating bond' but regardless she _felt_ it. Well at least she thought she did… What else could it be? Considering all the changes her body had endured she couldn't be sure. The feeling could just be the norm for fae. But this feeling had to be different! At irregular intervals she would feel this overwhelming feeling of rage that occurred for no reason and for no cause. A rage so overwhelming it consumed her.

Her dreams were red! Flames rimmed everything. Images of a beautiful woman with fair hair, dirt-smudged skin and tattered clothes flashed across her mind. Elain had vomited at the sight of said woman's head rolling across a stone tiled floor, as her blood was both leaking from the severed corpse and splattered across the walls...

Elain rushed from her bedroom, where Nesta unnecessarily kept her cooped up for most of the day. Nesta honestly believed that by keeping Elain hidden away she could protect her from the 'customs' of the fae- not that Elain entirely understood Nesta's reasoning, motives or actions, she still obliged. But now…now she _needed_ air! The large quarters Rhysand had offered her felt cramped and smothering.

Each corridor looked the same but Elain didn't particularly know where she wanted to go anyway, so she hurtled down each hallway. The dark walls closed in on her and she gasped down air as though it was a solid. Something was wrong. The nightmares had been increasingly worse and now…now all she could feel was immense pain! The pain blinded her, but she couldn't determine how.

"Woah!" a voice bounced against the walls, ringing in her sensitive ears. Every sound was always too loud and near! She had run straight into someone, who now held her at arm's length. "What are you running from?" he asked, peering into her eyes, concerned. Elain presumed she looked like a wild animal or an asylum patient. Her hair was standing on all ends, from tugging at it due to stress. Her gentle eyes dominated her pale face and her whole body shook from fear. _RED! Blood…Flames…The man with red hair!_ Were the only thoughts that registered.  
"There…there was blood and fire…and they-they killed her!" She spluttered, eyes darting around the room, nimble hands gripping onto the shoulders in front of her.  
"Slow down…" the man lead her down another hallway and sat her down on a plush leather couch.

Elain's thoughts raced too fast to comprehend. She could only offer a simple explanation. The man sitting, stiff, alongside her, ran a hand through his jet black hair. Elain stared mesmerized at the shadows that circled around him, dancing a beautifully dark dance. The shadows were pierced by his wings that were tucked neatly against his back, peaking over his shoulders. Before he could respond Rhysand's voice shattered the silence.  
"Your nightmares are Lucien's memories."  
"Lucien?" Elain asked in a meagre voice.  
"Your mate," Rhysand stated, glancing at the man that still remained beside her. "Cassian wants you," he added, taking on a more gentle tone. The man disappeared in a wisp of shadows, leaving Elain gaping on the couch.  
"Azriel's a shadowsinger," Rhysand explaining, noticing her state of awe.  
"I…I don't understand these memories." Elain whispered, reverting back to the original topic.  
"I didn't either, at first," Rhysand admitted with a ghost of a smile.  
"You dreamed about Lucien's memories too?" Elain asked abruptly, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.  
"No," the High Lord tipped his head back, laughing at the rather horrid thought. "Before I met Feyre I dreamed about her," he explained with a gentler, understanding tone. "I dreamt of your house and her paintings."  
"So…it has something to do with being mates?" She asked, almost unsure. He nodded and continued to explain the extent of the mating bond.

 **Right I had intended for this to be waaay longer, but I've been really busy since I started my summer job. I was going to try and add to this later, but I felt like it's been ages since I updated. I've decided that the chapters in this story are all gonna be short, I'll try to make some longer- if I have time- and then all chapters on my other ACOMAF fanfiction are gonna be long. Sorry.**


End file.
